


The Fates Done Screwed Up Big Time

by thetikkiroom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetikkiroom/pseuds/thetikkiroom
Summary: In a world where your soulmate's name becomes evident on your skin as you undergo puberty, two people defy fate and meet.But what happens when the fates realize that the person you weren't supposed to meet... is a more fitting other half than who is already on your skin?





	The Fates Done Screwed Up Big Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I need to finish my other fic first. The problem is I kinda want to go through some of the Marichat clichés and yet I totally want to avoid them and so I've reached a fork in the road on top of writer's block. So I'm trying to at least fix one problem. I saw this idea on pinterest taken from tumblr. If you have a link to the original tumblr post I would really appreciate it so it can be properly credited.

Clotho's gasp rang out almost painfully against the near silence of the room. Lachesis and Atropos started and turned to their sister, who was looking at the loom offendedly.

"What? Did another of Arachne's spawn try to change the tapestry again?" asked Lachesis. 

"Even worse, I fear," Clotho shakily replied in a low voice, "it may be... that we misassigned soulmates."

"WHAT?!" her sister's voices rang out sharply  as they scrambled to look where Clotho was staring at. 

"Adrien Agreste was supposed to remain homeschooled, where he would eventually meet Kagami Tsurugi at a fencing tournament. That's what we planned, right?"

"Yes...? Who on earth-"

"And Marinette Dupain-Cheng was supposed to meet Luka Couffaine at school? She was going to intern in New York City while Luka became an author and- Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were never supposed to meet face-to-face!" 

"Clotho, Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

"Adrien Agreste has changed his fate by attending school and has now met Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We, my sisters, have made a great error in who we put on their skin."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wanted to use fates from Celtic mythology, since I thought there was a Celtic equivalent to the Greek Moirai. Turns out there aren't any. Thanks Prydain Chronicles for making me think Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch were basically the Welsh Moirai.


End file.
